


In The Woods, Planning Future Despicable Deeds

by violet_electric



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, it's not really a relationship just windom being a creep, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_electric/pseuds/violet_electric
Summary: A mild rewrite of an old fanfic.net drabble. How I imagine Windom thinks about Annie; she's a queen, not a pawn, after all and has an oddly fascinating aura about her...





	

I couldn't help but smile as her eyes widened.

She was terrified, of course, but it was a calm fear. Beauty, brains and bravery all rolled into one magnificent package. Naturally her holiness and purity, and her love for Cooper, were detestable; but they could easily be removed.

There was something delicious about spoiling such a flower.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Her voice was still strong, even though the question was such a pathetic one.

I smiled again.

"No, dearest."

I stopped and turned her round to look at me:

"I'm only going to annihilate your soul."


End file.
